Triad of friendship
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Albus, Scorpius and Rose are ready to board the train home. Albus smile towards his two buddies and then turn around and bit and walk over to Hagrid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Triad of friendship**

 **It's the end of year feast of Albus, Scorpius and Rose's first year at Hogwarts.**

"Ladies and gentlemen of Hogwarts. Another year of our beloved school has now come to an end and as I understand it, the House Cup needs to be awarded." says Headmaster Lucas O'Donnel. "At fourth place, Hufflepuff, with 179 points. Second, the noble house of Gryffindor at a total of 254 points followed by Slytherin house at a score of 346 points and finally...at 421 points, Ravenclaw. Yes, great job, Ravenclaw. Great job, indeed. However, certain things must be taken into account and I've got a couple last minute points to hand out for ye."

"What...?" mumbles a few senior Ravenclaw students.

"First of all...to Miss Rose Weasley for outstanding performance beyond the required, I award Slytherin...80 points. Second...to Mr Scorpius Malfoy for the best brewed Love Poition we've seen in over 20 years, I'm giving hereby to the house of Slytherin...66 points. And finally to Mr Albus Potter, it's an honor for me to give 290 points." says Headmaster O'Donnel.

"Wow! We just beat Ravenclaw." says Rose with joy.

"Unless I'm wrong we have a new winner. Slytherin wins the House Cup!" says Headmaster O'Donnel. "Let the feast, begin!"

The next day.

Albus, Scorpius and Rose are ready to board the train home.

Albus smile towards his two buddies and then turn around and bit and walk over to Hagrid.

"I'm glad ye didn't intend to go without sayin' goodbye, Al." says Hagrid.

"Hagrid, never crossed my mind to do so. Any words for my daddy?" says Albus.

"Well...nothin' else besides that I'd love for the man to stop by me cabin whenever time's let him to, me young friend." says Hagrid.

"Okay. I'll tell him that." says Albus.

"I though that with your father being a Hogwarts teacher now, I'd be seeing him bit more often, ye know..." says Hagrid.

"Dad hasn't forgotten about you. He's just been kinda busy." says Albus.

"Right. I understand. Now go along with ye, so go now. See ye when next term begins." says Hagrid.

"Sure. Goodbye, Hagrid. See you next year." says Albus with a smile.

"Have a nice summer." says Hagrid, smiling too.

Albus walk back to Rose and Scorpius.

"What a year huh?" says Scorpius.

"Indeed. It's been a lot of school work, but I did enjoy most of it." says Albus.

"Kinda weird that the year's already over. Time went by faster than I'd ever imagine." says Rose.

The 3 friends step onto the train and finds a place where they can sit in privacy.

15 minutes later.

"Anything off the trolley, kids?" says the elderly lady with the snack trolley.

"I'll have a pair of vanilla cupcakes...and a medium pumpkin juice too." says Rose.

She pay for it and the trolley lady hands her what she wants.

"Would you boys like anything?" says the lady.

"Give me a night-soda, thanks." says Scorpius.

"And you?" says the lady.

"I'm good, thank you." says Albus with a smile.

45 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh! Look! Mom's won another award." says Rose, reading the new issue of the Daily Prophet.

"That's cool. What was it for this time?" says Albus.

"It really doesn't say. Probably something top secret, then." says Rose. "I'm gonna ask mom tonight."

"Are you sure she's allowed to tell...?" says Scorpius. "It's most likely some Ministry business and my father's told me that you can't speak of such things."

"Often true, but asking doesn't hurt." says Rose.

"I guess so." says Scorpius.

"Scorp...remember to write over the summer." says Albus.

"Even better, we can meet in person sometimes." says Scorpius.

"Maybe, but or dads wouldn't really like that. Sure, they or at least my dad seem to accept our friendship. Still I think writing to each other would be a better idea." says Albus.

"Yeah, you're probably right. My father still has some leftover hate for your dad." says Scorpius.

"I know." says Albus.

"At least you and I get along smooth as butter." says Scorpius.

"Yeah, thank Merlin for that, my friend." says Albus.

"Guys, the long hate between the Potters and the Malfoys are ending with the two of you, I'm sure." says Rose.

"I hope so." says Albus.

"Me too." says Scorpius.

"Hate makes people tired in the long run." says Albus.

"Yeah. That's why grandpa Lucius look so worn out all the time." says Scorpius.

"And I'm sure his time in Azkaban also is to blame, at least to a certain level." says Rose.

"Probably. He never talk about his time in prison though. At least not when I'm around." says Scorpius.

"Wanna play wizard chess?" says Albus.

"No, not today." says Scorpius.

"Ewww! Wizard chess is so bloody vulgar." says Rose. "How the hell can you guys play that...?"

"Someone's being her mother's daughter." says Albus.

"Mhm. In the best of ways." says Rose.

"You're bloody cute when you're serious." says Scorpius, a for him rare smile on his face.

"Thanks...uh, I think..." says Rose.

"Rose, you're so cute." says Scorpius.

"Scorps, are you having a crush on Rose?" says Albus.

"No, of course not. She's my friend, not my girlfriend." says Scorpius.

"Alright, man! Whatever floats your bloody boat..." says Albus as he roll his eyes in a semi-sarcastic way.

"Yeah." says Scorpius.

Scorpius takes a big sip of his soda.

A brown owl enter through the window of the train.

"Rose, isn't that your owl...?" says Albus.

"Oh, yeah! That's Claire." says Rose.

Rose grab the letter that the owl holds.

"Hmm...let's see, oh, it's from mom. She ask me to buy some things in London." says Rose.

"Your mom's awesome." says Scorpius.

"Yeah, she's so cool." says Rose.

"Dad once told me that Aunt Mione is the most powerful witch of her generation." says Albus.

"Mom's the best." says Rose.

"Did you hear that Professor Summers is going to retire?" says Scorpius.

"Yeah. I wonder who'll replace her..." says Rose.

"I hope we get someone with some true skill." says Albus.

"So do I. We need a talented teacher." says Scorpius. "A person who knows what her or seh is doing. Someone who has wisdom and power.

 **The End.**


End file.
